Broken Servant
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: Merlin has a tragic accident, leaving him unable to perform his duties as Arthur's manservant. Broken and feeling useless Arthur helps him back on the road to recovery. But will he ever be the Merlin he used to be, and will be ever be able to live up to his destiny? Merlin whump and BAMF!Merlin in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Im back. Its true, i got excited about writing another fiction, not that i really have the time in my life to write one, but i love it. Thank you so much for reading my previous Merlin fic: Trapped. This isn't a sequel, so can be read stand alone. Any ideas for a sequel feel free to message me. This fic is dedicated to/with thanks to TegenL74 and Felicity P, who have been very inspirational and supportive with reviews and their own fic. THANKS GUYS! **

**This is a real hurt/comfort Merlin, Arthur bromance fic. Not sure on the length, will depend on feedback i suppose. Sorry guys... i like to hurt Merlin, just a sucker for whump. Enjoy, and please please R&R. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Merlin, you complete Buffoon!" Arthur clouted his servant over the head as his horse whinnied and pranced on the stoney earth.

"What?"

"Your supposed to be looking after my new horse Merlin, not scaring the damn thing!" Arthur pushed on his own steed and carried on up the pathway. His older, trusted stallion was beginning to lame, and Tyr, the Royal stablehand had offered the King one of Camelot's finest bred mares. Arthur had entrusted his new to be horse named Adelaide to Merlin for now, to ensure she was of adequate temperament.

"There's a storm coming" Merlin turned his head to look at the coming clouds, rumbles echoed in the distance and flashes could be seen on the horizon. "She's getting a bit tetchy about it"

"I'll give you tetchy" Arthur's anger was rising, the whole mornings patrol had been a complete waste of time. Scouts had reported bandits on the western border and their patrol had been all but fruitless. The King had better things to do than chasing false pretenses.

Merlin pushed on, catching up with his master and small group of knights. The new chestnut mare was bouncing along, strong headed, and the warlock was having to keep her rained in to steady her gait. He was sure to tell Tyr the mare may well be too much to handle for the King. Arthur's trusted steed Meinhard was fearless and steady and would follow his master into battle without as much of a toss of the head. Merlin wasn't so sure about this horse.

They rode silently for a while, they were several leagues from the city walls yet, and although a storm brewing they went steady, in no hurry to return. It was sometime later when the spots of large raindrops began to hit them that many began to mumble about the inevitable downpour.

Arthur pushed Meinhard into a trot and the others followed suit. The rain spotted on the stoney earth, bouncing back up with force quickening in pace. Within seconds it was coming down in streams, hitting many of the knights armer with a distinctive ping and soaking through cloth in moments. Merlin squinted his eyes against the fleeting gusts of wind as the storm began to gain pace. The thunder rolled heavily above them, echoing across the rapid blackened sky causing day to feel like night all of a sudden.

"We should hurry" Arthur kicked on faster.

"Whats the point?" Gwaine sounded rather downcast to match the whether. "I'm soaked through already" His own loyal mare pranced on forward, flighty yet steadfast, keeping up with the group.

As they rounded into the next turning the rain if at all possible came down even harder. This time it began to sting the faces of the men riding into it. They slowed to an almost standstill, blinded by the deluge.

The thunder crashed again, closer this time, causing some of the less experienced horses to twitch and paw at the ground, their riders pulling them up and calming them. Several more close forks of lightening flashed and the thunder crashed even louder. Adelaide reared back, flailing her legs up and into the air. Merlin leaned forward gripping with his knees on the soaked leather saddle he felt himself begin to slip.

"Merlin?" Arthur shouted over the pouring raining, "get a grip on her will you"

"I have" the servant pulled the rains tighter to stop the frightened mare from bolting in panic. She kicked her feet out sideways and bounced uncontrollably from one side of the pathway to the other. "she wont settle, its the storm"

Arthur pulled his own horse back round to help and then it happened. Almost all in the blink of an eye. A fork of lightening hit the ground all but several meters away sending all the horses into blind panic. The ground vibrated and a few knights had to cover their ears from the shear force of the noise which came. Sparks flew in various directions and the group seemed to scatter wildly. Adelaide reared again and this time Merlin couldn't hold on, he felt his body slip from the saddle and he hit the soaking ground, air whooshing from his lungs from the force. His ankle twisted as it remained stuck fast in the stirrup. The mare kicked out in terror and Merlin tried in vain to dislodge his foot, feeling the panic rising in his chest as the horse became hysterical, thrashing wildly.

"Hold on" Arthur jumped from Meinhard and came rushing to his servant's aid. Too late. Something cracked, Arthur hollered his friends name and Merlin's face exploded in agony. The warlock didn't feel his body hit the stoney ground, or the cries of his friends as he lost consciousness. All he felt then was nothing.

Arthur's heart nearly stopped as he witnessed what happened. The horses hoof connected square with Merlin's face and his head snapped backward. All he saw was a small splatter of blood mixed with rain hit the floor moments before his friends limp body followed. The crazed chestnut mare bolted then, free from her rider.

"Merlin!" the King screamed his friend name crashing to his knees in the muddy stoney path. He shook the warlock at the shoulders blinking the pouring rain from his eyes in an attempt to see better.

Merlin was still and limp as Arthur tried to rouse him, his face was already covered in blood, streaming down freely to his already sodden neckerchief. Arthur placed a trembling pair of fingers on his blooded neck and felt a pulse present, he exhaled in relief. A deep gash lay across the left side of the servants face, akin to the size and shape of the horse's hoof. The King shakily untied the neckerchief and rolling it into a ball he placed it over the wound. He turned to see Gwaine and Leon behind him.

"Well don't just stand there!" he shouted. "find some shelter!" he wafted his hand rudely at them. "And send someone to the city immediately to call for Gaius" he added.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with a little more. Not a long chapter, just a bit of a link, but hope you get the idea of where I'm going with this. Sorry for what Ive done to Merlin, but i like to far too much *runs and hides*. Promise we'll get some more from Merlin in the coming chapters if you want to hear more. Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 2  


"Wake up you idiot!" Arthur shook his friends shoulders what what seemed like the thousandth time. Merlin just lay there, limp and lifeless in the Kings grasp, his head lolled back, jaw slack and face expressionless. Arthur's panic was beginning to ebb away at him, heart quickening the familiar adrenalin kicking in. It was surely not normal to be unconscious for this long, it had been at least an hour or two.

The knights had managed to find some sort of cover and although the servants clothes were soaked through the thick tree canvas had slowed the rain considerably. Thankfully the day was warm in mid summer so the risk of him growing too cold wasn't too great.

"How is he?" Gwaine appeared through the thick foliage.

"Same" Arthur sat back, leaning on his arms in defeat. "He just wont wake up, where is Gaius?"

"On his way by now i assume, can't we not just ride him back to the city? Its not far" Gwaine bent down and gently peeled back the neckerchief that had been tied around the warlock's head as a makeshift bandage. He grimaced at the sight of the deep wound. Merlin's cheek was swelling and blooming purples already.

"We can't ride him back" Arthur sighed. "Gaius told me once you have to be careful with head wounds, all sorts of problems can happen"

"Like what? He wakes up with the headache of his life?" Gwaine half heartily laughed but cut his chuckle short by the glare Arthur shot him. "Elyan has found the mare" he added, "she was half a mile down the road"

"I don't want to see that horse again" Arthur growled, "tell Tyr she is never to be ridden again, i don't want her in the Royal stables"

A small choked sound interrupted the Kings seething anger and both looked over to their friend. Merlin was retching and Gwaine quickly pushed him onto his side as the servant brought up what little food he'd eaten that day. His one uncovered eye remained closed but his brows furrowed tightly and he emitted a small gurgled groan.

"It's alight mate" the rough knight gently rubbed his friends shoulder in an attempt to console him. "You've had a bit of a knock on the head, Gaius is on his way"

Merlin mumbled a jumble of sounds then but said nothing else, seemingly slipping back into unconsciousness once again.

"Thats not good" Gwaine looked over to Arthur who was fixated on his man servant's still form.

"I wish Gaius would just hurry up" the King grumbled.

As if hearing him the physician appeared then. Wading through the thick greenery. His haggard face was pale with worry as he reached the three of them.

"What's happened?" Gaius inspected his ward quickly, opening his one eye and frowning at the sight of vomit on the ground.

"His horse kicked him, in the face" Arthur rubbed his brow, "He hasn't woken since, except just now to be sick, but he didn't make any kind of sense"

"I wouldn't expect he would" Gaius gently rolled Merlin onto his back and placed down his medicine bag, opening it. "What have you been up to my boy?" he shook his head and gently pulled the neckerchief off frowning at the injury. Merlin's left eye was almost completely closed up from the swelling surrounding it. Gaius gently poked the edges of the bump and around the area pulling a worried expression.

"What is it?" Arthur was now by the physician's side watching as he gently examined the warlock.

Gaius pulled back and sighed. "I think he's broken some bones around his eye and cheek" the man rummaged in his bag bringing out a cloth and tonic he soaked the cloth dragging it gently across the gash which extended from the servant's eyebrow to his once prominent cheek bone, now just a large purple swelling. He spent several minutes carefully flushing out the wound with the tonic. Then finding a needle and thin thread the physician carefully began to sow the deep affliction up. All through this Merlin made no attempt to wake, there wasn't even a twitch of his body as Gaius pulled the thread through fresh skin pulling the two sides together neatly.

"Why isn't he waking?" Gwaine pointed out, noting the King's own worry.

"I don't know" Gaius only replied as he pulled though his last stitch. Carefully knotting the end he cleaned over the area, which thankfully was only oozing now, Arthur's makeshift bandage seemed to have stem the bleeding well. Gaius pulled out a clean set of bandages from his never ending bag and dressed the wound over his wards left eye.

"Did he injure anything else in the accident?" Gaius looked over Merlin as a whole then, he gently checked over his ribs and then down each arm.

"He trapped his right foot in the stirrup, that's about all" Arthur was barely audible.

Gaius hummed and eased off the warlock's soaked right boot to inspect his ankle and foot. "Just bruised i think" the physician prodded at the joint and moved it around. It was a little swollen, but nothing he was worried about. "his sturdy boots seem to have done their job. He's getting cold," he added feeling the servants pale skin was cold to touch "we should really start a fire"

"Everywhere is soaked through" Leon had joined them now, having been the knight to retrieve the physician, "its not that far back to the city gates can we not carry him back?"

Gaius paused for a moment, thinking. "I would rather see him conscious before the journey" he mused.

"Stupid clot pole, I'm surprised his head didn't fall off his shoulders at the time, I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Arthur shook his head, trying his best to shake the worry away.

Gaius's brows knitted together again, Arthur hated that look. The physician placed both hands behind the warlock head, feeling the matts of his hair, pulling a hand out to find his palm crimson. He exhaled loudly and felt further down the servants head and then his neck. He stopped dead then, face paling considerably, his hands shot away as if to touch hot iron.

"What is it?" Arthur was bent over his manservant now and looking between him and Gaius's anguished face. Their was a long pregnant pause.

"Gaius?"

"I..." the physician struggled with his words, something the King had little to never seen. "I'm afraid I think he's broken his neck"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. And enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gaius had been mute for over an hour now, and Arthur hated it. The physician's eye was simply trained on his ward constantly, the only noise he had made was to bark orders about fetching a cart from the city.

The King paced backward and forward, thoughtlessly rubbing his head sending the odd glance towards his servant. How was this possible to happen, Merlin had been through so many battles and scrapes and always survived with little injury, bar a few occasions which the King refused to recall. But this? This was a simple riding accident. Arthur kicked a nearby tree stump in his anger, how could he have let this happen.

It wasn't long later that Elyan and Percival arrived with a cart and the supplies that Gaius had ordered them to get. To Gaius and Arthur's dismay Gwen had followed them and she quickly dismounted her own horse and raced to both Arthur's and Merlin's side.

"Gwen why are you here?" Arthur pulled her back from a hug, "it's not safe for you to be out here"

"When I discovered Merlin had been injured how could i sit around and do nothing" Arthur shot the two sheepish knights a disconcerting glare, but in truth, he knew Gwen wasn't easy to lie to. She bent down to Gaius's form and placed a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Is there anything i can do to help Gaius?" she asked gently, looking to her friend's prone form on the ground.

"You can help me get him home" the physician sighed. "can you bring me the stretcher from the cart and lots of blankets and pillows"

Before Gwen had barely turned around half the knights were there, all supplies in hand, ready to help. Gaius smiled sadly and it wasn't long before he and Merlin were in the back of the cart ready for the journey back. The warlock was tied securely to the stretcher surrounded by rolled up blankets to restrict his movement. His head was secured between two large pillows and a soft but sturdy cloth was gently wrapped around the warlock's neck, Gaius would have to make some sort of collar to restrict his movement when they returned. The journey would be a slow one, the road was rough and Gaius feared the jostling cart would only make his wards injury worse. Arthur chose to ride in front, to afraid his own emotions would take over if he rode behind where Gwen was determined to stay. It was only when the castle had finally come into view of the group that Merlin made an attempt to wake.

"Arthur" Merlin's dry throat croaked out and his eye cracked open letting the late afternoon light in, the sky had cleared now and the sun shined brightly into his eye. "where's Arthur?" he continued.

"He's fine Merlin" Gaius bent over his ward checking him over.

"Why are you here?" the warlock frowned and his eye rolled and he blinked several times trying to gain his bearings. "Gaius?" His voice hitched up a tone as he suddenly felt the padding of pillows around his head. The physician smiled weakly but couldn't find the words.

"Gaius whats happening?" panic edged into his tone this time. "Where am I? Where is Arthur? Why am I on my back? Gaius?" his breath quickened in alarm as his friend still didn't say anything.

"Calm down Merlin" Gaius was trying to remain professional, but the edges of his voice were breaking, "you were kicked by the horse in the face, do you remember"

A single tear rolled down the warlock's cheek, "No" he cracked, contorting his face in pain as he suddenly felt the throb of agony from the wound and damaged bones. "Please Gaius?" he squeaked. The servant attempted to pull a hand to his face and the panic really set in, nothing but a small twitch of his left hand happened. His breaths quickened and he began to hyperventilate.

"Why can't i feel my arms?" Merlin's hysterical tone began to get louder, "and my legs" he hastily added as he tried and failed to move his lower limbs. "What have i done, whats happened. Where's Arthur?" he repeated again.

"Arthur is riding ahead, he is perfectly well Merlin" Gaius took his wards hand in his own, grimacing at the coolness of his skin. "you on the other hand have had a nasty bang to the head my boy, you need to calm down and breath for me ok?"

Merlin took a shaky breath, feeling his heart pounding wildly in his chest he exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm but it did very little. "What happened to me?"

"I told you my boy, you've had a blow to the head, and i can see your more than a little confused, which i am not surprised by" Gaius rummaged in his medicine bag then.

"But whats happened to my legs and arms?" Merlin attempted to move his head to see what his career was doing but Gaius hastily pushed his head gently down.

"Try not to move" he avoided Merlin's glare pulling out a vial he tutted, finding it only half full. "It would be better if you stayed still" he added, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Why?" Merlin's head was spinning now and the nausea was rising up in his stomach. "Wheres Arthur?" he asked yet again.

"He's riding ahead Merlin, I told you, do you remember" Gaius huffed but refused to become annoyed.

"Why can't i see him?" The warlock was edging on hysteria again, "what's happened to him?" This time he managed to clench his left fist, but his arm refused to move.

"Nothings happened to him" the physician sighed, this was going in circles so he did all he could and hollered the Kings name. Arthur heard him and the group came to a stop as the King circled round to the back of the cart.

"He wont stop asking for you Sire"

"Idiot" Arthur whispered before dismounting Meinhard and coming to the edge of the wagon. "Merlin would you just quit complaining and just do as Gaius says" he bit back his tone for a moment after seeing the panic in his friends eye and added "we'll be home soon, don't worry"

"But I don't understand" Merlin flicked his gaze from Gaius to Arthur and then back again. "whats wrong with me?"

"You banged your head again you clot pole" Arthur patted him on the shoulder and shot a worried look towards the physician. "Your a little confused right now"

"Thats all everyone keeps saying" Merlin swallowed down the rising bile and closed his eye against the throb beginning to resound in his head. "Will someone tell me whats going on?" he cried, voice breaking in both panic and angst.

"Here" Gaius saw his pain and gently pulled the stretcher up a little and placed the vial close to his ward lips. "this will help with the headache"

Merlin squeezed his lips tightly shut for a moment and frowned under closed lids. "Why?" he inhaled quickly as another wave of pain hit him.

"Please my boy, for me" he pushed the medicine closer to the servants lips and finally the warlock obliged, swallowing the foul liquid down in one gulp.

Merlin's face contorted against the foul taste and for a moment he fought the urge to vomit the liquid back up. But within a minute or so Gaius watched carefully as his wards face slowly relaxed, his breathing slowed he fell into a deep sleep.

The physician bit back the guilt and turned to Arthur. "He should be out with enough time to get him back to my chambers"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all again so so much for the reviews, especially April29Roses - as always very inspiring reviews! Some Gaius interaction just for you. Promise to up the angst a bit more in the next chapter. Im so mean. For now. Enjoy. And R&R as always...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Merlin was finally in his own bed, the padding of blankets and pillows around and under him made his cot barely visible under the mounds. Many of the knights had offered their cloaks for extra bedding, but Gaius had declined and sent most of them away already. Only Gwaine now remained behind with Arthur and Gwen crowding the small room.

"What happens now?" Gwaine was the one pacing this time, not that there was room to do so. "I mean, what happens if he, you know, cant move"

Gaius sighed, "I have only seen this injury a handful of times in my days as physician, and yes it is likely he will not gain his movements back, though not completely impossible." Gaius pulled his gaze away from his ward, knowing for well that many soldiers he'd treated with this injury had been sent into madness, eventually begging to be put out of their misery.

"I think we should leave him to rest for now" Gaius herded the three out of the room, finally giving the warlock some space, not that he knew it. The physician knew that without a full vial of the sleeping draught the boy would be waking soon enough and he didn't want anyone around while he explained his predicament. It took over half an hour until he eventually managed to rid his chambers of the three of them. All had vowed to be back later that evening though.

As Gaius re entered Merlin's room he found the servant was wide awake, his uninjured eye staring up at the ceiling rafters blinking away the tears which rolled steadily down his cheek to the sheets.

"Oh my boy" Gaius brought himself up to sit next to the warlocks bed and he gathered some of his own cloak wiping away the moisture from his wards cheek.

"This is it isn't it?" Merlin's voice cracked considerably, but Gaius could tell he was far more lucid this time upon waking. "I've failed my destiny, I'm paralyzed aren't I?" He shifted his head to the side to look at his mentor in the eye.

The physician hissed in worry, trying to steady the servants head but Merlin rolled his eye and sniffed. "I don't know why your bothering, the damage is already done is it not?"

"Not necessarily" Gaius finally answered after a long pause. "If we can keep your neck as still as possible, there is a chance you could regain some movement and function"

"But not all?" the warlock murmured but got no response. "Gaius?"

"It is unlikely"

"Then how am I supposed to fore fill my destiny?" Merlin's brows furrowed and more tears soaked down into the pillows. "Just lay here guiding Arthur by stupid magical balls of light all day"

"I don't know Merlin" Gaius eyed him carefully, "destiny's are odd things, there may be a reason why this has occurred and why now. None of us know for certain what this life has planned for us."

"But it's my destiny to protect him" the warlock almost shouted the last statement, pulled a fist with his left hand, clenching and unclenching it over and over.

"At least you have some movement" the physician watched. "That must be some sort of blessing"

Blessing? Merlin mused, how could laying on your back completely helpless to the world and to his master be a blessing? He was useless, against the evil that they faced, against Morgana. He shuddered then, though unsure how it was possible to.

"My magic!" he finally blurted, "surely, I can heal myself with magic"

Gaius frowned, "you know how you are with healing spells Merlin, I'm not sure something so serious as this can be healed with magic?"

He was ignored. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare"

"Merlin, no"

The warlocks eyes flashed molten gold and he felt his body warm to the familiar feeling, the tendrils of magic reaching out to his injuries. His body shook involuntarily at the effort and suddenly blinding pain split through his head making him cry out in agony.

Gaius's eyebrow hitch up a notch and he looked at his ward with a glare. "You know better than to try and heal yourself in the condition your in."

Merlin looked sheepish but said nothing.

"I'm going to make you some food, It's about time you had something to eat" Gaius patted the boy on the shoulder and went to take his leave.

"I'm not hungry" the warlock closed his eye and took a shuddering breath. The physician chose to ignore the statement and returned to the main room to cook some broth.

Merlin lay awake for a long time, listening to the sounds of his mentor busying about, pots clanging and shuffling feet. He was clearly cooking up potions as well as food by the sounds of it. The warlock's eye wondered about the bare room, taking in what few possessions he actually owned, finally his eyes ended up on his left hand. He watched as he was able to clench it into a fist and then back out again. He spent some time doing this, marveling at the actual movement. Gaius had taught him many a time about the anatomy of the body and he was suddenly aware of what intricate structures hands truly were. He shakily raised his first finger and then second, finding the rest rather stubborn in movement. He then tried his wrist, gently and slowly he managed to lift it all but a centimeter from the bedclothes. He smiled. Then shifting his gaze to his right hand he tried again. Nothing, dead. He glowered at it, as if willing the limb to move but nothing happened. Gritting his teeth he concentrated hard, frowning so hard that his injured face started to throb. As he let out a frustrated growl a jug across the room exploded and shattered into a hundred pieces, littering the floor with shards.

"Merlin?" Gaius raced through the door followed by a second figure. Little had the warlock realized that the King had returned to his chambers.

"What happened?" Arthur looked down at the fragments spread across the stone flooring.

"I... I don't know" Merlin stammered and Gaius eyed him with an understanding look. "It just fell, probably a gust of wind"

Arthur pulled a face the servant could not read and looked over at the closed window. "Gaius has made you some dinner" He finally said, shaking off the confused stare. "I suggest you eat some of it?"

"Has Gaius been talking to you?" the warlock looked over as his mentor disappeared out of the room and returned with a bowl of stew. "I said I wasn't hungry."

"I'm your King, and I'm not asking." Arthur took a seat by his friends bed and took the bowl from the physician. Merlin rolled his eye and exhaled loudly. "And it's not every day you get your King to feed you"

The servant frowned as Arthur pulled a spoonful from the bowl and brought it to his mouth. Merlin took it and let the meat melt into his tongue before swallowing. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked as Arthur filled up another spoon's worth, "because last time I looked I didn't think you cared"

The King scoffed, pushing the food into his friends mouth a little less gently this time. "I'm not completely heartless as you say Merlin"

"Your worried about me aren't you?" the warlock said through a mouthful of food.

"No" Arthur dropped the spoon and pulled another unreadable face, "Just wouldn't want you to starve to death, not that you eat much as it is"

"Whatever" Merlin took another bite. "I don't believe you"

"Ok" the King finally sighed. "It's true, I feel partly responsible for what happened, I shouldn't have made you ride my new horse, or should I say used to be"

"You haven't done anything with her have you?" Merlin's concerned tone pulled Arthurs eyes to his. "It wasn't her fault"

Arthur hummed and pulled more food up. "don't worry, Tyr said he will be sending her on as a non riding horse, to be used around the city. I haven't sent her to her death though it was tempting."

Merlin rolled his eyes again but continued to eat slowly. He stomach growled at the small meal it was being fed and thankfully Gaius's draught from earlier seemed to have quelled his need to vomit, for now.

"I need you to get better" Arthur finally said, scraping the remains in the bowl. "I can't have you laying about here all day while my room goes to ruin"

"Arthur but..."

The King raised a hand to stop him further. "I don't want to hear it." he cried, "whatever you, or Gaius think. I'm going to get you better. Whatever it takes."

Merlin smiled properly then. He really did care didn't he.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Sorry I've been a little while to update, been a long busy week and was struggling to write this chapter. I have the story all planned out just getting round to it is the problem. But i will upload again soon. Thanks all again. Please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Gaius woke with a start as a vial smashed violently on the bench, the early morning light trickled into the small room and bounced off the broken pieces littering the table.

"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle" A soft whimper was all that could be heard in the smaller room. "Þurhhæle"

The physician was on his feet far quicker than he thought was possible in two strides was through his wards room door.

"Merlin?" Gaius squinted in the early morning light and over to the figure in the bed.

"Licsar" the warlock's voice was hoarse and harsh and the old man noted the light sheen of sweat which now covered the servant's forehead. He moaned incoherently and Gaius was by his bedside in a flash, gently removing the bandages from the night before.

"It's just a light fever Merlin" he shook his head in dismay, a little fever as small as this was unlikely to cause to extreme delusions, let alone magical incantation, Gaius was worried. It had been only 2 days since the injury and initially he had thought that the wound was healing well. As he pulled the last drapes of cloth from his wards face he found that the swelling had gone down considerably and the wound was healing quickly, rather too quickly. Although the deep purple bruising remained the edges of the gash had already begun to knit back together.

"Merlin, your making yourself ill" Gaius placed a hand on the boys shoulder trying to rouse him, "why are you so desperate to heal yourself?"

"Gaius" Merlin's left arm came up and grabbed a handful of the physician's clothes, so quickly that the old man gasped at the sudden movement.

"I'm here" Gaius grasped his wards hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "please Merlin, calm down"

"Please" the warlock's voice was almost a whisper, "I, I can't lay here like a vegetable anymore" A long stream of tears trickled quickly down his cheeks then but his eyes remained squeezed tightly shut. Merlin's head throbbed in agony, to let a smidgen of light in from the day would be almost unbearable. He had woken from nightmares close to dawn and would not let up the attempts to heal his fractured neck. He was sick, tired and loathed to say bored of laying on his back for hours until he was turned onto his side gently by his mentor. To say he was at his wits end would have been an understatement.

"Gaius?" A different voice came then, from the main room and the physician looked up.

"Not now Arthur." He scowled down at his ward, shaking and whimpering, snippets of druid tongue could still be picked up. "Merlin, you need to try and be quiet for me" he said firmly. The warlock said nothing in return except a small incoherent moan.

Rushing quickly out of the servant's room Gaius intercepted the King in the main room who was nosing about the potions on the bench.

"Is something the problem Sire?" the physician pulled the mans attention away from the stack of vials.

"I came to see how Merlin is doing?" Arthur furrowed his brows and looked around Gaius to the half opened door.

"So early?"

"Well" Arthur itched the back of his head in unease. "I've been thinking a little about how i can help and..." He stalled and looked up at the old man and friend. It was then that Gaius noted his sleepless eyes.

"What is it?" the physician asked in the silence.

"I" Arthur sighed loudly. "I was going to see the druids, to see if there is anything they can do for him"

The next silence was short lived and cut short then as several of the vials on the bench smashed, making both figures in the room jump. Merlin's muffled voice could be heard from the room next door. There was thud and another loud groan sounded.

Arthur was up the steps before Gaius this time. "Merlin! What are you doing you idiot?" As the physician followed the king into the room he could see why Arthur had cursed the boy. The warlock was strewn off the bed and on the floor, limbs out at un natural angles, his left arm grabbing aimlessly at the remaining bedclothes.

"What are you doing my boy" Gaius bent down to him and felt his fevered brow, "I told you, you need to calm down"

"How long has he been like this?" Arthur joined the man on the floor. "why didn't you tell me?"

"I woke to him like this." the physician replied. "And you've only just got here" Gaius pulled the remaining blankets from the bed wrapping them around his ward. Merlin shook uncontrollably, more beads of sweat flourished on his pale brow but to Gaius's thanks he didn't mumble a word of the druid tongue.

"His wound?" Arthur pointed, pulling a confused face. "It's almost healed." Arthur studied the pink skin around the gash, the sides had knitted together. Purple was still bloomed under the old injury but the swelling had resolved and the warlock was able to fully open his eye, though for now he could see his friends eyes only flicking under closed lids.

Gaius said nothing, he averted his gaze to his medicine bag and retrieved a draught from beside it.

"Gaius?" The King turned to look at him, but the pause continued. "Gaius why has it healed so quickly. I mean. I know your an amazing physician but this isn't just the work of your potions and salves is it?"

Another pregnant pause. "No"

Arthur sighed and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "It's ok" he whispered, "I understand, I know you would do anything to help him Gaius. But I also know that you know the practice of magic is banned in Camelot"

The man said nothing then, feeling the relief wash over him. At least he hadn't twigged it was actually Merlin who had healed himself rather than he. "I'm sorry sire"

"It's alright, I understand" The King squeezed his shoulder then. "But next time, I would prefer if you spoke to me rather than perform magic behind my back"

"Þurhhæle" Merlin's fevered voice diverted both of their attention then.

"What was that?" Arthur could vaguely recognize the word as not Merlin's usual tongue, his shoulders tensed.

"I don't know Sire" Gaius swallowed reflexively and pulled the potion forward, uncapping it. "He seems to be rather delusional I'm afraid, I don't think the boy really know what he is saying. Will you help me give him this and place him back to bed?"

Arthur nodded, but his brows remained in a tight furrow. Pulling his servant gently up Gaius poured the potion into his wards mouth and he massaged his throat waiting until the warlock finally swallowed. The effect was almost instant, and by the time the King had gently lifted his servant up and back to his cot the warlock was sound asleep, shivering all but ceased and breathes slow and steady.

"We'll talk about this when I return" Arthur stood back and looked sternly to the physician. "For now the knights and I will be traveling to the white mountains. I have been told that a band of druids live there" he took a second to look at his friends prone form on the bed. "I'll get you better Merlin, I promise" And he turned to leave.

"Arthur?" Gaius interrupted his stride.

"Be careful"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, been a bit longer than I planned on an update, hopefully this will set you up for whats about to come in the coming chapters. Do enjoy and as always R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Arthur's horse came to a sudden stop and he dismounted. His legs were unsteady and stiff after a long hard ride. He had finally found himself at the mouth of an unfamiliar cave, he had done his best to follow what little direction he had to the druid camp but finally after a relentless search he was here.

The King had insisted upon going alone and told none other than Gwen and Gaius where his mission was to take him. Much to the Queen's dismay and apparently the physician's too he had left early that morning after visiting his servant in his chambers. Arthurs long ride had left him much time to think about the past few days of events from the tragic accident right through to his last visit to his servant which had left him more than a little confused, but he was here, finally.

The cave entrance that lay before him was large and the darkness inside made the King shiver. The area was quiet, too quiet for Arthurs liking, he stood for several minutes in thought of his next move. 'What would Merlin do?' was all he could think. He was certain by now the boy would be rabbiting on to him about how the druids are peaceful souls and that he should no go in so armed in such a sacred place. He finally admitted it, only a few days since the accident and the King was missing the innate babbling from his servant. Arthur pulled a long heavy sigh and placed excalibur onto a nearby rock and lighting a torch he finally entered the cave.

He continued un noticed for sometime until finally a cloaked and hooded figure seemed to suddenly loom up before him in the darkness. He instinctively reached for his sword, cursing at his foolish mistake at leaving the blasted blade behind.

"Arthur Pendragon" the figure did not finch or move but simply stood. "you risk much coming here"

"I am here to seek your help" the king said, strongly and defiantly.

"We know" the figure turned to go, "you are but one side of a coin, and the other is in need of our help." He walked on, "Follow me"

Arthur followed for some minutes until finally the passage stretched out into a cave, large and beautiful, the place seemed to be suddenly teaming with life. The flames of light flickered off every corner and arch of the ornate ceiling leaving Arthur in ewe at his beauty. A tricking spring ran through the centre of the hollowed out cavan and Arthur was sure he could see the water sparkling unnaturally as it followed its path down to the opposite side. The knight then realized the cloaked figure was gone and a tall man with scrawny hair was in front of him.

"Arthur, I see you have finally come for our aid" his green shining eyes met the Kings.

"Yes, how would you know?" Arthur placed the torch between himself and his knew acquaintance.

"Emrys is known by all Arthur."

"Emrys?" Arthur pulled back, taking a step. "I've heard that name before, but i don't know where?"

"You and he are to unite the lands of Albion" the druid almost chanted, "without he, you will not achieve that destiny of the once and future King"

"I've heard Merlin call me that before" Arthurs muddled head felt like it was going to overheat. "What are you saying here? I'm here for your help, not for riddles. Will you help me or not?"

The druid's face almost flashed a look of annoyance that Arthur nearly didn't see. "Be careful with your tone young King" the man walked to the spring, "the Pendragon's are also known by many" He bent down to the spring not far away taking out a small flask he filled it with the clear waters of the stream.

"Give this to your servant" he handed the container to the King who took it slowly looking at the clear liquid inside the glass vial "It will give him much strength" he bowed slightly.

There was a pregnant pause. "Is that it?" Arthur looked perplexed at the man, "just a bit of water and he's all hunky dory?"

The druid man sighed. "Once his strength has returned you must ask him to call Kilgharrah" he said and then pulling a small amulet from his cloak he offered it to the King. "This is an ancient amulet of Borvo, it will help him in the healing process, he must present this to Kilgharrah who will use it to heal him?"

"Kilgharrah?" Arthur pulled an even more bewildered look before taking the amulet with a little unease. "Who is Kilgharrah?"

"Only your servant can answer" the man bowed again. "you must promise us one thing in return for these gifts" he replied finally.

"And what is that?" The King's shoulders tensed, he'd heard enough of the bargaining of the old religion.

"You must trust Merlin" the man whispered, "whatever may be revealed to you within the next few days you must remember where your loyalties lie and who you trust. You will be challenged"

"What do you.." Before Arthur could finish the torch distinguished, leaving the King in the pitch black. Arthurs heart raced, he shot a look in all directions to find that nothing but blackness met him.

"What the hell does that mean?!" he shouted, but all that could be heard was his own voice echoing off the cavern wall and the peaceful trickle of spring water. He stumbled backward, turning in his direction of the entrance. Exhaling a shaky breath then he placed one foot in front of the other, carefully navigating the uneven rocky ground, he needed to keep his cool. He was doing this for Merlin, the last thing he wanted his servant to find out was he got himself lost and scared in a druid cave because the lights went out.

By the time the King made it out of the mouth of the cave the sun was beginning to lower in the sky. He found his trusted steed Meinhard was waiting where his master had left him, gently munching the vegetation. Arthur gave the beast a loving pat before mounting. He wouldn't be back at Camelot until after nightfall now.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Im here! Sorry so much for the delay, some angst to come. Thank you all again so much for the reviews, keep them coming. Do enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Merlin's breaths hitched faster. His dreams seemed to be worse than the fever itself and all Gaius could do was watch on. He soaked the cloth again for what seemed like the thousandth time and placed it gently on his wards forehead. The warlock's brows furrowed in distaste of the cold feeling.

"Merlin" Gaius sighed heavily, "please try to calm down"

It had been a long day, Merlin's fever had risen and Gaius had to force several draughts down the boy to simply calm not only his delusions, but quell his emotional turmoil and magical outbursts. The servant had refused to not heal himself, and in the process had sent himself into a deep fevered sleep filled with nightmares. His movable left arm was twitching, his fist clenching so tight that at one point that his short nails dug deep into his palm spilling blood on the clean white sheets. Gaius bit back on his lip and sat back on the chair defeated. There was little more he could do for him, the sleeping draughts were as much as he could give him and pain relief was already on board, though the physician feared it wasn't physical pain causing the problems. It was long after sundown when finally the King had returned to the city.

"Gaius?" The physician looked up as her heard the King enter the main room. He left the bedside, meeting the man in the main chambers. Arthur was windswept and mud spattered having just returned.

"How is he?"

"Much the same. I think the injury is finally starting to get to him I'm afraid"

Arthur paused and looked over to the door which was just ajar. His servant was sprawled out on the bed, exactly as he had left him that morning.

"Well?" Gaius broke the silence which stretched between the two friends.

"They gave me this?" the King hesitantly pulled out the glass phial holding it towards the physician who took it.

"What is it?"

"Water from the spring, they said it would strengthen him" Arthur shrugged, then revealing the amulet from under his cloak. "And this is the amulet of Borvo apparently"

"I see" Gaius took the second item from the man, "Borvo" he mused, looking upward at nothing as he recalled the name. "Healing God of the springs" he said finally. "There are some who believe that the springs and brooks hold much healing power in the old religion."

"Do you believe it?" Arthur's face seemed unreadable to the old man.

"Your asking the wrong person I'm afraid, Sire" Gaius turned away, placing the items on the bench. He took an old tome off the shelf. He flicked through the pages, scanning the ancient text.

"Sorry" Arthur then took a seat in the chair, suddenly feeling spent from the days hard ride. His boots were caked in mud and had started to deposit their coating on the flagstone flooring much to the physician's dismay.

"What else did they say?" Gaius interjected the silence, looking up from his research.

"That no matter what, I should trust him" Arthur let out a long and drawn out sigh, "stupid thing to say, I already do."

"I see" the physician hummed.

Arthur chose not to add anymore for now. He was tired and hungry and wanted nothing more than to be tucked up in his chambers while Merlin served him dinner. Arthur refused to admit it to others but he sure missed the boy bumbling clumsily around his chambers already. "I suppose we should try the water and see if it makes a difference" The King hauled himself to his feet and took the water from the table making his way up to his servant's room, Gaius followed.

Arthur plonked himself into Gaius's still warm seat and looked over his friend. Merlin's brow was still tightly knitted together, the gash was now all but a pale white scar across his face and Arthur eyed it suspiciously. The warlock's face was speckled with beads of sweat and his body involuntarily twitched as his fevered dreams wracked his mind.

"For goodness sake Merlin" he muttered, "you can't do things by halves can you?"

Arthur uncapped the vial, looking dubiously at the colourless liquid inside.

"Just remember what the druid's said sire" Gaius hesitated, wondering if this really was such a good idea after all.

Arthur only nodded slightly but did not answer. He tipped the flask up letting the water pour gently into his servants lax mouth.

For a moment nothing happened. Both King and physician stared at the boy. Merlin swallowed the liquid reflexively and he inhaled deeply. The twitching continued for a minute then until suddenly the warlocks eyes opened. He inhaled sharply and in a flash his pupils turned molten gold. For several long moments stared unblinking and unmoving at the ceiling to which point the physician began to panic.

"Merlin?" Gaius placed a gently hand on the boys shoulder and he finally exhaled eye lids drooping and gold fading back to blue. His tense body seemed to go slack finally giving into the ancient magic roiling in his stomach.

"W.. what just happened?" the servant stammered, his burning skin had already began to cool. A pregnant pause followed.

"Yes Merlin" Arthur's stern voice took both the warlock and his guardian's attention away. "What just happened?"

Merlin blinked, focusing his eyes finally on his master. Arthur's face was unreadable, red had begun to rise in his cheeks, which Merlin could only guess was from pure anger. His lips were pursed tightly together and his brows furrowed and if the servant could move he would see that the Kings fists were white with fury.

"I... I don't know?" the warlock's voice cracked and failed.

"Oh I think you do." Arthur shot, "It all makes sense now." He held eye contact with his servant with a glare. "You've been trying to heal yourself all along, Gaius tried to cover for you, but it was you. Your..." He inhaled and huffed, struggling with the concept.

"Your a sorcerer!" he pointed this time, eyes now welling with unfallen tears. "You've been lying to me all this time" Merlin could hear the pain in his voice and it broke the warlock.

Arthur turned sharply then, throwing the glass vial to the floor it smashed as he strode out of the room, boots clonking on the floor loudly.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice cracked again and he was barely audible. "Arthur please?" But the King was gone, he was out the room and chambers and into the corridor so fast he did not hear his servant's call.

Brows furrowing further, if it was possible, Merlin's eyes traced the ceiling as he lay on his back, helpless against what had just happened. His neck was still broken, he was still paralyzed yet now Arthur had found his secret out. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, it was meant to be planned, when the warlock would be able to explain himself and when Arthur would listen, not now. It was then Merlin began to hyperventilate once again, tears escaped his already reddened eyes and he let out a small disconcerting whimper. He closed his eyes quickly to avoid Gaius's worried look. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all. Struggled for a start writing this chapter, but started to enjoy it finally. Thank you all again for your support. Lovely bit of bromance to follow. Enjoy..**

* * *

Chapter 8

Merlin's eyes remained tightly closed. He could hear Gaius's words in the room but did not register what the physician had to say. His thoughts could only remember one thing, the last angry look on the face of the King before he left his room. The look of betrayal he had shot the warlock. Tears escaped his closed lids and he could feel himself being gently jostled by his guardian but he still refused to respond.

"Merlin" Gaius's voice was full of worry for his ward, "Merlin, please talk to me my boy, I know your awake, please open your eyes?"

The warlock did not respond, he retreated into himself, shutting off the world and the old man's words with it. If Arthur was not to accept who he was then he was nothing. He had said it before, he was magic and without it he may as well be dead.

Gaius tried for several minutes to rouse the boy but to no avail. He watched as the warlock's brows furrowed and he squeezed his eyelids tightly allowing a couple more tears to break free from under them. And finally it seemed like the servant had drifted off to sleep, though he wasn't sure if he was still awake and aware of the sounds around him. No matter how much talking and gentle shaking Merlin refused to open his eyes.

...

Gwen heard a clatter and crash as she opened the door of the royal chambers and she rushed inside. The room was a mess, items strewn across the floor and she saw the small table was upturned and chair had clattered to the ground. The King was perched on his bed, head in his hands.

"Arthur?" the Queen rushed to her loves side in worry, "Arthur what happened?"

For a moment there was no response from the regent but Gwen placed her hands gently on her husbands wrists prizing his hands away from his face. Arthurs face was flushed with red, his eyes were puffy and tearful and his hands then clasp into fists again.

"Arthur?" Guinevere struggled to read her husbands face, "What is it?"

Another pause before finally the King exhaled slowly.

"He betrayed me" Arthur growled low, "After all this time Gwen, he's been a sorcerer and right under my nose."

"What are you talking about?"

"Merlin" Arthur shot, "Merlin. He's a traitor. He fooled us all."

"Arthur do you really think Merlin would hurt a soul?" the Queen pulled him from the bed and made him stand. "What did he say?"

"I ... didn't" Arthur stammered, "I don't know."

"Let me guess" she tutted then, "You didn't even let the poor boy explain did you?"

"He's a sorcerer!" The king shot again, "No sorcerer can be trusted, you really expect me to let him explain himself, theres nothing to explain" Arthur pushed her away and strolled to the opposite end on the room, rubbing his brow.

"Arthur?" Gwen didn't follow but stood with her hands held on her hips. He slowly turned to face her. "remember what you said to me once?" she tilted her head for a response but got none. The King stood and waited for her answer.

"You said you didn't believe that everyone who practiced magic was evil."

Arthurs eyes met hers and his anger dissolved in an instant.

"Then tell me now Arthur Pendragon, do you truly believe Merlin is evil?" She left him to answer and yet again he didn't. "How many times had he rode into battle with you, to almost certain death and how often has he saved your life, or nearly died?" She hummed, tapping her foot for a reaction. Nothing. "Then tell me now Arthur, look into my eyes and tell me Merlin is evil, because i know you don't believe it."

The King averted his gaze to the floor.

"I suggest you let the poor boy explain before you start jumping to conclusion because you certainly owe him that much."

Arthurs head bent even further to the floor and it seemed like he almost bowed to his Queen, he did not speak but simply turned and left with every intent to do as Gwen had suggested.

The King took a long route back to the physician's chambers and after finally reaching the door he pause, taking a long breath before entering without so much as a knock. As he entered he noted Gaius in the far corner sat at the bench, he didn't seem to be working but simply sat thoughtfully. Arthur would talk to him later, but right now he wanted to talk to his servant.

"Sire?" Gaius said wearily, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I need to speak with Merlin" he replied simply and started up the steps. "Alone" he added as he saw the physician begin to rise from his seat.

"Do you think that is wise my Lord?" Gaius shuffled out from the bench and over the room.

"I need to" Arthur did not turn back but pulled the door open and then upon closing it clicked the lock across. Gaius stood perplexed in the centre of the room, in two minds to follow the King and demand to be present for what was obviously to be a difficult conversation. But he shook the thought off, Merlin could look after himself, perhaps it was what they both needed.

"Come to finish me off?" Arthur had barely turned from clicking the lock when the warlock spoke. Merlin's eyes still remained closed as the King took a seat by the bed.

"I'm not going to kill you Merlin" he rubbed his eyes in frustration but refused to look at the warlock. A long pregnant and awkward pause followed.

"Well you clearly hate me, so what are you going to do?" Merlin was barely audible.

"Why?" the king suddenly shot, his hand grasping tightly onto the servants tunic. "Just tell me this, why did you chose to practice magic when you were working for me?"

It was the that Merlin opened his eyes and looked over to his master, the threatening gesture didn't bother him, he could see Arthur's hand turning white with fury and his face flushing with red again.

"Tell me?" his voice rose another volume level and his arm began to pull the warlock up from the bed towards his face. Merlin winced as his neck was jostled unnaturally.

"Please Arthur?" He croaked, managing to latch his only working limb onto his masters weakly. Arthur's jaw clenched tightly and the vessels on his face became more prominent. He pulled his friend up a few more inches so that there faces where almost touching now, blue eyes met blue for a moment and the King swore he could see into the depths of Merlin's, a swirl of gold under the surface. Then with a low growl he let the warlock go. Merlin's slight frame hit the bed with a thud. He couldn't prevent the whimper which left his lips as his neck jolted painfully to a halt.

Arthur's face softened in an instant at the sound, watching as his friends face contorted in pain. "I didn't chose magic," the warlock breathed out against the throbbing feeling in his head, "I was born with it," two tracks of tears then made there way down his face.

"Don't be stupid" Arthur shook his head, "No one is born with magic."

"Well I was" the warlock returned his gaze to the ceiling, "I could move items long before I could even walk."

"Then why an earth did you come to Camelot you idiot" the King's face twisted in confusion "you come to the one place where magic is banished under pain of death."

"It's my destiny"

"Destiny" Arthur scoffed. "There's no such thing Merlin."

"Is so" the warlock looked back to him "You are destined to be the Once and future King, who will unite the lands of Albion. And i am here to protect you"

"You? Haha" Arthur pushed back on his chair as he laughed, "Merlin, your nothing more than a servant."

The words seemed to hit the warlock and he silenced for a moment, but not without notice from the King.

"I'm sorry" Arthur quickly backtracked. "I didn't mean you..."

Merlin pulled his arm up to stop him. "It's ok"

"No, its not" Arthur cut in, "You've been nothing but loyal to me Merlin" he looked to his shoes then. "you are the bravest man i've ever met, truly" he looked up then and smiled and there eyes met once again. "and we're going to get you better."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Im here, and i havent forgotten. Sorry for the long wait. I have an exam in a month. I'm struggling a little with this story, but hopefully got it sorted in my head. Not as good as i hoped it would be, but thank you to all those following and i hope you enjoy. Please R&R, i need some inspiration. **

* * *

Chapter 9  


Merlin woke with a start as something moved close by, he reached for his magic, feeling it gather under the surface. Cracking his eyes open he saw a familiar face above his.

"Wake up you lazy git" he felt the bed jostled by the king. "Its time to get up and find this Kilgharrah friend of yours"

"What?" Merlin gulped, relieving his dry throat. His eyes scanned the room to find that Arthur was alone with him.

"Kilgharrah?" Arthur's face was unreadable and Merlin didn't like it. "I don't know who he is Merlin, but Gaius said we can only see him at night, and well, its night."

"That's convenient" the warlock's voice seemed to lack its usual volume.

"Well?" Arthur bent over picking up the fallen clothes from the floor. "Your going to be needing these." he pulled up Merlin's usual coat and boots.

"Guess I will" he mused in reply.

"What is it?" Arthur dropped his hands by his sides.

"Nothing?" Merlin rolled his eyes, "Well you know?" he pulled his left arm up and motioned to himself, "paralyzed and all?"

"Ah" Arthur smiled, "got that one sorted, Gaius is just sorting you a brace for your neck, then I'm carrying you to the horse downstairs and he said you can ride very slowly for a short time."

Merlin doubted that Gaius had actually allowed Arthur to take him on horseback without some very careful lying or persuasion to the physician.

"Then we can get your sorcerer friend to heal you."

The servant had to quell the urge to laugh then. "He's uh" Merlin stuttered, "not exactly a sorcerer."

Gaius appeared then, before the King could answer. The old man was carrying an odd collection of cloth. "You must be careful my lad" he said then, "I know Kilgharrah will help you, but its the dead of night and your practically helpless in the state your in."

"Ah yes" Arthur smiled, "but you see, you've all forgotten he has the greatest warrior in Camelot to keep him company"

"And I see you haven't forgotten how arrogant you are." Merlin shot.

"I'm not joking Merlin" Gaius pulled the cloth around the servants neck carefully raising him up with the help of Arthur. "who knows who has found out about your affliction. You must be careful, until you call for him your will be vulnerable" The physician pulled the fabric around several times so the material sat snugly on the warlocks neck almost like an oversized neckerchief.

"And you'll need to hold onto this too" Arthur placed the amulet into the warlocks left hand ensuring he had hold of the metal. Merlin felt the magic from the ancient item connect with him instantly. "Let's get going"

"But you cant..." before the servant had even finished Arthur had scooped him under the knees and around the chest and he was in his arms.

Gaius eyed the pair with a concerned glare. "you must take care." he said simply before reluctantly stepping aside.

Before Merlin could even think he was out in the fresh air and in the courtyard. It really must have been the dead of night because there were no patrols of knights around. A small young servant stood in the centre of the courtyard holding Arthur's trusted steed. Merlin could see the young boy's worried glare in the dim light, but he didn't know if it was for him or the presence of Arthur. The warlock then felt himself being gently lifted onto the horse and held steady as Arthur mounted behind him, he panicked for a moment, unable to feel where his feet were, used to the feeling of stirrups.

"I've got you" Arthur pulled a hand around the warlock's middle to hold him steady and taking the reins in the other he kicked Meinhard into a steady walk. Silence followed for several minutes until they were well clear of the city walls and into the nearby forests.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, "do you really think this is a good idea right now?"

"No Merlin" the king's voice was barely audible in the fresh night air, "I think this is a ridiculous idea. But if I'm going to kick your sorry ass for lying to me all this time then I need you better."

"Like that is it?" the servant tightened his left hand grip onto the horses mane and around the amulet feeling more unsteady. "remember when you said you could take me apart with one blow?"

"Let me guess," Arthur half smiled, "you weren't lying when you said you could take me apart with less than that."

Merlin didn't answer, enough to confirm Arthurs suspicions it seemed.

"When we have you better, you've got a lot of questions to answer to"

"I know, I'm sorry" the servant let his eyes drift downward. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you." Arthur could hear his friend's voice cracking under the thought of betrayal. Gwen was right, the boy was loyal and loyal to a fault.

"I know" was all he could muster. Meinhard plodded on, staying steady as if mindful of his fragile mount. His stride did not falter even over the rocky ground of the pathway leading through the forest.

"You still haven't told me who Kilgharrah is?" the King tried to lighten the mood.

"Stop!" Merlin's voice cut through the silence then. Meinhards ears flew back at the sound and the horse ground to a halt, hooves pounding to a stop.

"What is it?" Arthur dropped the reins and reached for the hilt of his sword.

"Someone is watching us" the warlock's voice dropped several levels.

"How do you know?"

"One of my funny feelings" Merlin joked.

Before the King even had a chance to answer there was a familiar woosh of air followed by a cry. Meinhard whinnied but did not flinch. Merlin could feel the Kings grip tighten on him as the larger man lent forward heavily then.

"Arthur?" the servant felt his balance going, his eyes darted about in the darkness, he wanted to turn and look at his friend but his body wouldn't co-operate. "Arthur what is it?"

"Nothing to panic about" the king sagged further forward then and Merlin heard a second whoosh. This time Meinhard screamed as an arrow hit the horse in the side. The animal jolted forward causing both its mounts to lose balance. Arthur hit the earth first and Merlin heard his cry of pain as he followed, unable to break his own decent the warlock's forehead collided with the stoney path exploding in pain.

"Arthur!" his own voice sounded muffled in his ears. He managed to turn sideways, eyes widening at the sight of his master. Arthur lay on his back gasping for breath as an arrow protruded from his shoulder. "Arthur!"

"I'm fine Merlin, I just need a second" their eyes met with the look of terror in the servants and the agony in his masters. A scuffle of feet followed and Merlin pulled himself onto his back to find a dark figure bending over them.

"What have we here" the gruff voice jeered. "the crown King of Camelot." The bandit's hand came to grab for the King.

"You will not touch him!" Merlin's voice raised dangerously.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the man's eyes became visible in the darkness and he mocked the servant as he lay flat on his back, "your nothing but a servant, and paralyzed so I hear"

"Not completely" the warlock growled, throwing his only useful arm up. "Ástríce" gold flashed and the bandit flew back, hitting the forest floor meters back and rolling to a stop and remaining still.

"Merlin?" Arthur's ragged voice huffed, "I could have dealt with him"

The warlock reached his arm over and pulled himself back onto his side. "more will be coming" he gazed at the arrow wound, helpless himself, let alone to his friend.

"Now might be a good time to call that friend of yours" he gasped, trying to sit up. Before Merlin could answer a rally of voices surrounded them, feet racing over the forest floor towards them. "Anytime soon would be good" Pulling himself up Arthur let out a strangled cry as he drew his sword meeting the bandits head on.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again. This is 24hrs later than i originally planned to post, but anyway here it is. Not much left of this story now (but a shorter one in the pipeline). To those of you who seem to flame me about my grammar, i have recently got hold of a lovely reader who is willing to give it a go at being my beta. I know that grammar/spelling is not my strong point and it puts many off but please don't feel the need to bash me about it, i am aware and I'm sorting it. Constructive and gentle criticism is welcome. Enjoy chapter 10 (please review if you can)...**

* * *

Chapter 10  


"Arthur?"

"What are you waiting for you idiot" Arthur blocked a blow and struck another bandit down with a grunt.

The warlock felt a thud as a boot connected with his head, stars span before his eyes and he looked up to find a jeering bandit above him. His words came muffled to the servant as Merlin shouted in annoyance, eyes flashing gold he sent the ruffian flying backward colliding with several others.

Merlin's voice faded slowly then along with his consciousness. "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes. Erkheo" He had barely let the last syllables pass his lips before darkness took him.

Merlin didn't hear the cries from the King as he fought to get to him, or the laughter of the renegades as they overthrew him, slinging bindings around the royal's arms.

Arthur was dragged as he shouted his servants name, digging his feet into the dirt, trying desperately to rouse his injured friend from a distance. As he was pulled on he felt the blade pushed into his side and he tensed at the feeling, obeying the bandits orders to move. "King of Camelot will fetch us a pretty price" one laughed. Minutes passed by as he was pushed onward, stumbling over roots and rocks, into the thick forest. When he heard then men shout, one at first then all of them cowering on the ground his eyes travelled upward. A shadow past over them, wind whipping up around the group.

"Run!" one man shouted.

But before he could think anymore the king was pushed on, he lurched forwards as the bandits set out at the run, it would be a long time before they would stop running.

Arthur didn't know how long that actually ran for, his legs burned from the pain of constant movement. He was trained fighter and nothing was about to stop him from keeping up, except perhaps the arrow still lodged in his shoulder. For a while the pain was just about bearable, he was loosing very little blood, but knew it probably wouldn't be the case as soon as the implement was removed. But as hours seemed to pass (or so he thought), the pain was becoming too much. He vision was blurring, his breaths more ragged than usual. Finally as the group reached a small steam they came to an abrupt halt, Arthur could see the sun was near rising, the day was not far off.

"We stop for water and food" a large burly man with a bellowing voice commanded the group, Arthur guessed he must have been the leader.

The King hit the ground with his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer, he sucked in a long ragged breath to try and recuperate.

"Tend to the prisoner" he heard the man bellow again. Before the Royal had even registered he was forced to the earth fully and onto his back, arms trapped awkwardly under him. The bandit above him gave a smirk, in an all to familiar sort of way and without saying a word grasped the shaft of the arrow wrenching it free from the Kings fresh. Arthur screamed momentarily and heard an uproar of laugher around him.

"You will pay for this!" Arthur ground out through gritted teeth. "When my servant comes to find me, you will pay."

The bandit above him laughed again, ripping the Kings tunic so he had access to the wound he poured a wash of water over the wound. Arthur made little effort not to react, consciousness was beginning to evade him.

"Your servant is nothing but left for dead you fool" a bandit close by kicked him roughly in the ribs, forcing the air from the kings lungs. "He might have magic but we finished him off." He chuckled and Arthur's brows furrowed in anger, "he's all but left for the wolves to feast on him in his state."

Arthur swallowed back the bile that was threatening to come up, the image of Merlin laying helpless on the forest floor while wolves mauled him could not be shaken from his vision.

"Cat got his tongue?" another interjected, noting the King's face paling several shades in the dim dawn light.

"I wonder how it feels Pendragon" he continued. "To be lied to all this time, to find out that that useless manservant of yours has been using magic all these years behind your back?"

Arthur clenched his jaw tightly, both against the raging fire of his shoulder and the words he wished to shout in response. "He's probably been waiting years for a day like this" the ruffian smiled, coming closer. "Waiting for you to be out his way so he can go and take over the throne of Camelot, shame he's all but left for dead."

"Merlin would never betray me" Arthur's voice seemed far quieter than he wished it would, the edges of his vision darkening. More laugher erupted.

The man above him then rubbed salve into the wound, Arthur hissed in response struggling against his bonds as the pain flared up. With a long sigh he let the darkness take him then, wishing nothing more than the nightmare to be over.

* * *

It was some time before Merlin came too. How long it had been he didn't know, but what he did know was that dawn was not far off. He was laying on his back, face to the sky, watching the black slowly lighten to a deep blue. He took in a lung full of air relishing in the clear fresh atmosphere, dawn must have been one of his favorite times of day, the world preparing for a new day, a new beginning. He turned his head to the side and stopped, he could move? Taking another intake of breath, much shorter this time he lifted his head and looked to his feet carefully shifting them as he felt pins and needles within his toes. A broad smile cracked across his face then and he shifted into a full sitting position, swaying a little as the dizziness hit him. Pulling both his arms the warlock flexed and extended them slowly, stretching his muscles as if he had been in nothing more then a deep nights sleep. Turning his gaze forward it fell upon an old friend.

"Thank you" he smiled, shifting his now useful limbs.

"It is my pleasure" Killgharrah bowed, "but you must hurry young warlock, your King needs you."

Merlin's smile faded, mind catching up with him and the events leading up to now. He shot to his feet, swaying violently then he clutched his aching head. "Which way?" he asked.

"South" the giant lizard bellowed, "towards Odin's land"

"Thank you" Merlin barely made eye contact with the creature before turning to run.

"And Merlin" the dragon's voice echoed around the air, the warlock turned back, "you will need the amulet"

With a frown the servant picked up the silver from the floor, gazing at it for a moment before pocketing it into his jacket. And then with a quick bow he turned and ran back into the forest.

He stumbled, struggling to see the ground in the dull light, feet pounding quickly over the earth, it felt good to have his legs back. With a sudden thought he whistled, Meinhard must not be too far away from here by now and sure enough as he reached a small clearing the horse came trotting towards him. Unsure of both his newly useable legs and the animal Merlin came to a quick halt, letting the steed greet him slowly. He patted the animal on the neck, silently thanking it for being so loyal, the creature still had an arrow stuck into it side, and gently the warlock's eyes glowed, removing the shaft and healing as much as he could. Meinhard whinnied in thanks. "Thank you" Merlin repeated again as he mounted the trusted companion. Kicking the horse into a full gallop he set off south, his eyes shining molten gold he saw the way ahead, towards his master's rescue.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again. : ) Chapter written and up for you lovely lovely people! I assure you that bad comments will not stop me writing. All those wonderfully lovely people who messaged me to compliment me - this chapters for you guys! (LFB72, Aerist, April29roses - sorry if i missed anyone). Enjoy the BAMF Merlin... (makes me want to write more of it). Happy reading. : ) ...**

* * *

Chapter 11  


Arthur's consciousness tried to pull him back to the surface but his body was refusing. Hours of running had certainly taken its toll on the King, his aching shoulder wound not letting up, he was certain by now that a fever was raging his body. But something was tugging at his mind, pulling him into awareness.

Slowly the sounds around him shifted into something more fathomable. Men shouting at one another in a state of panic. Arthur's eyes snapped open, something was up, the bandits were in trouble. The King pulled himself up, sitting upright slowly, his head swimming with dizziness. He looked around, a handful of bandit's were on their backs, seemingly either unconscious or dead, Arthur couldn't tell from the distance he was. The remaining men were shuffling around clumsily, retrieving swords and crossbows, fighting stances at the ready.

A man went down with a strangled cry and the groups attention was pulled to the fallen man.

"Show yourself you coward!" one bandit shouted creeping towards the tree line. There was silence among the men as they scanned the surrounding area, the damp dew from the night was beginning to evaporate in the morning sun sending streams of mist upward. It obscured the view of the camp boundary. Another man down then, Arthur saw him fall soundlessly to the forest floor, eyes staring unseeing to the sky.

The leader pulled his men attention then, mouthing several words and signing to them. The bandits gathered together and pushed forwards quickly towards the forest edge.

A line of fire shot up in front of them and the men shouted in shock, dashing wildly away from the flames, Arthur could feel the heat, even from his position.

"Get the prisoner, we're getting out of here" a man shouted above the others. Before Arthur could even realize what had happened his bound hands were free, yet no man stood close enough to have cut them free? Taking advantage of his second of freedom he swung his aching hand towards the bandit approaching him, fist colliding with the mans jaw sending him sprawling to the ground.

"I said get the prisoner not free him you fool!" the leader bellowed.

Arthur felt two men grab his arms and he struggled against them, dizziness taking over yet again he stumbled on his feet earth tilting unnaturally.

"Arthur?"

The King's head snapped to the side, his eyes focusing blearily in on a figure behind the dying flames. "Merlin" he whispered under his breath.

"You!" one man shouted noting the warlocks silhouette amongst the trees. "Kill him!" he pointed he sword longways towards the young man. Merlin did not shift but simply stood silently as men took aim with their crossbows. Arrows let loose then and Arthur screamed his friends name. Merlin's hand waved in front of him, eyes flashing gold and the arrows all seemed to hit an invisible barrier bouncing to the ground. Many of the bandit's wailed scattering from the battle scene in a haste to save there own hides.

Many didn't run though. "Your King will pay for your foolish magic tricks" the leader pulled Arthur to him then unsheathing a knife he brought it to Arthurs throat before the warlock had a chance to react.

Arthur hissed against his rough handling as pain radiated from his shoulder, his chest tightened in the agony. Arthur's eyes fixed on his friends then, something in them sent shivers down the King's spine. Merlin's blue orbs gave nothing away though, he stepped forward, through the smoldering earth and smoke. The bandit backed up pressing the blade into the royal's skin, Arthur lifted his chin to free himself from the pinch of the knifes edge, sucking in a shaky breath as his head span again.

"One more step and I'll kill your precious King" the bandit sneered, several of his closest men grouped around him, many pointing crossbows and blades in the servants direction.

Merlin shook his head and stopped. "I don't think so." His voice was even and calculated, Arthur had never heard his tone like this, he sounded almost dangerous. He stepped forward again and the blade was pushed closer again.

"Let him go and I'll let you go with your lives" Merlin sighed. Arthurs jaw almost dropped at his friends tone, and it probably would had hadn't he been in such a tight grip.

"Never." the leader hissed in Arthur's ear, causing the King to flinch at the sound. "Kill him." he growled at his surrounding remaining men.

Arthur watched helplessly then as the bandits sprung back into action again. Merlin sent most of them flying with a flash, deflecting the arrows released and pushing towards his master with confidence in his step. Arthur's eyes widened in shock as he seemed to wave off the men with as much as a flick of the wrist, sending them sprawling to the ground and unconscious.

The warlock was almost on his master when it happened, Arthurs voice paralyzed by the blade forced tightly to his neck he let out a muffled cry as a stray bandit rounded behind the servant. Merlin turned a moment too late as the blade sunk through the flesh on his side and he cried out. The offending attacker flew back, hitting a nearby tree and rolling to earth.

Merlin doubled over, pressing a palm over the wound as crimson quickly soaked through his shirt.

"Your sorcerer not so powerful now is he? Shame your still going to die Pendragon." the man whispered cruelly into Arthur's ear as he watches Merlin gasp against the pain. The warlock stiffens at the sound of the ruffians voice and every piece of agony in him disappears. Turning back towards them the warlock shifts his eyes up to meet the final remaining man on the battlefield.

Arthur nearly didn't recognize the sight of his friend and servant in that moment, his eyes blazed with rage that he didn't realize such a man could even possess. Jaw set, lips hard in a line and his brows furrowed tightly in defiance against the pain, the servant pulled himself up to full height. His hands dropping to the side, Arthur swears he can see sparks of golden energy dancing between his friend's finger tips crackling in the still air. The bandit's face seemed to crumble at the sight of the warlock then, Arthur could feel him faltering behind him, blade loosening in his grip.

"No one touches Arthur." Merlin's voice feral as he says the final words to the bandit. His eyes flickered into life, the rage in them turning into golden spheres. Energy blasts out from his outstretched palm, Arthur feels the air prickle around him. The bandit leader gasps, suddenly letting go of the knife he staggers backward and Arthur pulls away from his grip in a second, skin still tingling from the magical energy. The King stills as he sees the man claw at his throat for air, his face contorting in panic before he lets out a agonizing scream and collapses to the ground, dead.

Arthur rounds back on his friend then to see Merlin's face crumble, twisting in pain and weakness. He stumbles forwards towards his master.

"Arthur?" he cries, pulling a ragged breath rushing to him.

"I'm here" the King reaches forward shakily stumbling himself, grasping his friend around the middle in an embrace. Merlin hisses against the wound as Arthur's hand brushes over the soaked patch. The King pulls back his hand in panic as it comes away coated in blood.

"Just a scratch Sire" Merlin smiles thinly. "I need to heal you" he wheezes frowning in worry at the Kings paling complexion. Arthurs face mirroring the look back.

Both fall then. Almost in unison, Merlin's body slumps into Arthur as he looses his fight with his legs pulling Arthur off balance they tumble into a heap.

"Merlin?" Arthur pulls a shaky hand up pressing it firmly onto the warlocks fresh wound to stem the flow.

"It's nothing" The warlock batts of his masters hand, covering the wound with his own shaky hand. Merlin lets out a short burst of laughter then. "Seems we've got ourselves into one fine mess?" he laughs.

"You could say that" Arthur smiled back with affection.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all. Wrote some more for you all. Hope you enjoy. As always, please review if you can. Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Merlin's breaths come harsh and fast in Arthur's ears. The King's eyes widen in panic, the crimson from his friend's tunic was spreading rapidly and Arthur can see some of the vital fluid dripping onto the earth and soaking the soil.

"I'm fine Arthur" the warlock can clearly read his friends face in the moment, he pulls himself up from the ground with a hiss and steadies himself on the royal taking a long shaky breath for composure. "Just hold still a moment" he huffs, face grimacing.

"What are you doing?" Arthur's voice had hitched up several pitches, and in any other situation he was sure that the servant would have made a snide comment on him sounding distinctively like a girl. But not now.

"Hang on" Merlin struggles to say, he doubles over, pressing his palm into his wound harder, the blood spills over his fingers then and trickle down his paling skin. Arthur closes his eyes at the sight, swallowing hard against the vomit, the wound is a mortal one, and he knows it. And he's pretty sure Merlin knows it too.

"Merlin?" his voice broke, opening his eyes he tried to tear the his gaze from the gruesome sight.

"Wait." Merlin smiles then and Arthur is more than a little confused at his friends almost happy face. Before he can react the servant's hand comes up to rest on the King's shoulder.

"Wel cene hole" the warlock's eyes flash briefly into gold, and Arthur stares marveling at the sight for a second. Somehow it feels odd that he's missed this sight all these years. He feels his shoulder warming, tingling, almost painfully but not. It's nothing like he had experienced before. The throbbing from the wound is replaced by nothing but an annoying itchy feeling, and he looks down to see his friends free palm pressed into what was once his arrow wound. Heat seems to radiate from Merlin's palm for a moment or until the warlock lets his hand drift back to his side.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Arthur's sudden realization dawns on him. "What did you do?" his hands bawl into fists in sudden anger and at his new found strength. The servant doesn't answer but simply gawks back at his master with his trademark goofy grin.

"Merlin?" Arthur demands an answer angrily. "What did you do?"

Merlin doesn't speak. His smile falters and is replaced quickly by frown as he grimaces against the pain he'd briefly forgotten. "Sorry" he mutters, and what little colour left in his face drains away and he starts to double over.

Arthur simply crumbles at the sight of him then, grasping his friend by the shoulders he gently guides the servant to the forest floor and watches in horror as Merlin's eyes flutter open and closed. His eyes roll as he fights against the pull of unconsciousness.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice is not angry this time, its tinged with unhinged panic. "Merlin, stay with me you clot pole. Please? Merlin stay awake!"

"M'fine Arthur" Merlin tries his best to speak but nothing but two words then innate babble comes out between his hitched breaths.

"Shut up" Merlin obeys his masters voice without hesitation. Arthur's panic reaches another level as he pulls the warlocks tunic up to reveal his friends ugly wound. He may as well had been gutted, the wound stretched from the man's lower middle torso, close to the trouser line up to meet his prominent ribs. Arthur was sure he could see bone beneath the gash's upper edge. The quantity of blood spilling from the lesion makes the King want to vomit again, he pushes desperately against it to stem the flow but it does very little. "You need to heal yourself." he grapples with his shirt tearing strips from it he pushes the cloth onto the wound in haste.

"Can't" Merlin slurs, the warlock lets out a long sigh and his body relaxes against the ground, going limp his lids slip closed.

"Merlin!" Arthur shakes the younger mans shoulder, he feels for his friends pulse on his neck to find it thrumming rapidly on his fingers, weakening by the second. The King can feel his own heart drumming desperately against his chest as the adrenaline pumps wildly around his system. "Merlin, wake up!"

Merlin does not answer, his breaths slow down considerably as he slips into deeper unconsciousness, his jaw goes slack and lips begin to tinge with blue. Arthur knows the sighs of immanent death, he's seen it enough times on the battle field, but not in a close friend like this.

Arthur shudders involuntarily, a world without Merlin, would sure be a dull one, and from what he'd seen, one where he would be less likely to survive long without his silent guardian by his side. He can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, the saltwater spills quickly from there and track down his grubby cheeks. Looking over his friends form he can barely see the rise and fall of his chest now.

"Please Merlin?" he pleads desperately, knowing that it would make little difference. "Please don't do this to me." His eyes can't even focus on his pale friends form anymore then, the tears welling in his eyes distort his sight and all he can see is a mixture of the warlock's white face and the stains of crimson which do nothing but continue to grow in size.

"No?" Arthur pulls his friends head onto his lap, cradling it. "Please no." The grief tightens his throat against an audible sob.

"Arthur?"

The King draws an unsteady breath and looks down at his friend, blinking away the tears. Merlin's face remains still and close to death, his eyes remain stationary behind closed lids. Arthur looks up then, taking at short intake of breath his eyes fall on a figure not six feet in front of him. A young woman, her eyes sad and lonely gazed on the King. Her dress was tattered and ripped, and looked nothing dissimilar to something Morgana used to wear. Her black hair hangs messily down to her shoulders and Arthur notes that she stands barefoot.

"Who?" the King shudders out against his growing heartache.

"I am the Lady of the lake Arthur Pendragon" Freya smiles sadly, "Merlin is dying." she whispers sadly.

Arthur doesn't answer her, but simply looks down to the servant, breaths were barely passing his friend's lips now, his life slowly slipping from him.

"I have little time to explain Arthur" Freya continues, "Merlin is not destined to die today. But it is down to you to save him."

"How?"

"The amulet" Freya points to the small metal charm which Merlin has jammed into his belt for safe keeping.

Arthur retrieves the metal with shaky hands, its slick with blood and the King is reminded again how much of the substance coats his own hands. He rubs it off desperately down his own tunic.

"It's magical?" Arthur stutters out, "I'm no sorcerer"

"Merlin is the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth Arthur Pendragon" Freya whispers gently, "you and he are bound by a fate far more tightly than you can ever begin to comprehend."

Arthur pulls an unreadable expression, and Freya cannot help but crack another smile at the Kings reaction.

"Through the amulet Arthur, you can channel both his and your magic and heal him."

"But I can't do magic, I told you."

"You were born of magic Arthur" Freya replies, "You may be no sorcerer but you have some ability, it is now time to use this to help Merlin."

"But how?" Arthur's gaze shoots up to meet hers but she's gone. Nothing but empty space across the old bandit camp meets him.

"Hey?" the King shouts, his head whipping from one side of the camp to the other in the hope that the apparition is still around but nothing is there. Nothing but his own panicked breathing can be heard. He looks down to his friend, Merlin's skin is almost transparent against his features, his eye sockets look hollow against the early morning light. Arthur swallows back the rising dread.

"Don't make me do this?" he pulls the amulet towards his face and the metal reflects the sun into his eyes for a moment. He studies its markings, old druid lines etched into the surfaces with precision. Arthur can hear his father's voice in his head. 'Magic is evil, and those who practice it know only evil'. He sighs, looking to the clear blue sky above and then down to his friend. Merlin's breathes had almost ceased altogether, and Arthur studies his face for a second, knowing time is against him. He knows though, no where in his friend and servant's heart is evil. Nothing his guardian has ever done for him has been though malice or hate. Merlin had done nothing but follow him into battle time and time again and give him unconditioned council in the times of need. Now, he needed Arthur.

The King is lost for a moment, unsure what he's supposed to do. With little to no knowledge of the magic arts he hasn't a clue what to do or say. But then, without thinking he takes the amulet and places it between his palm and his friend's chest. He can feel Merlin's heart fluttering weakly under his palm. The metal begins to warm and to his alarm begin to glow. Arthur wants to pull his hand away, the unnatural feeling about it sends even more panic into him, the thought of doing magic which has done nothing but take his mother, father and even sister away from him sends terror into his heart. He closes his eyes against the light which begins to engulf his hand and his thoughts can only think of one thing. Merlin. His servant's grin, his snide joking comments, and each and every time he has seen him stick by his side, no, he would not fail him this time. Arthur concentrates so hard his head aches, he doesn't even know what he was concentrating on. But a warm feeling spreads through him, his hand shakes slightly against the glowing amulet.

Arthur cracks his eyes open, and stares at the glowing between him and his friend. The feeling intensifies, the heat in his hand feels like almost fire against his skin, yet there is no pain. Then finally, from somewhere deep inside him, as if instinctual he incants several words under his breath. The light brightens and almost explodes as the last words pass his lips, it envelopes them both for a moment and finally dissipates into the air.

Merlin gasps, his eyes shoot open and stare unfocused at the sky above him. "Arthur?" The warlock's voice is weak, but very much there.

"Merlin?" The King grabs his friend quickly, pulling him into a tight embrace he lets out a laugh, "Your alive!"


End file.
